I Fell In Love With The DJ
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: FOR RHIANNON LEIGH BLACK :: He wasn't much of a dancer, and he sure wasn’t into alcohol, but there was one thing that caught his attention that night at the club... Punk/OC.


**A/N:** I know it isn't the songfic one-shot I said it'd be, but things happened, and one thing lead to another...

Here's to hoping you still enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: Rynne Janine is Rhiannon Leigh Black's OC (with a hint of Mayhem...). Phil Brooks belongs to himself. The song that inspired this is 'I Fell In Love With The DJ' by Chenelle.**

**-**

Her laptop was her best friend.

Okay, not really, but she didn't know what she'd do without it, or her iPod. The laptop had close to five thousand songs on it, as well as a few music programs that allowed her to make her own mix, as well as record her own percussion pieces.

Valuable equipment for when she wasn't on the road or in the studio with the band.

-

"For the ladies... sing it with me now!" Rynne shouted into her headset, starting her latest dance mix that started off with Pink's 'U + Ur Hand'. The strove lights blinked in time with the music, as she started dancing along too.

It was just a typical night in Chicago, and the clubbers were just out looking for a good time.

Including one man, sitting at the bar with a can of Pepsi.

He wasn't much of a dancer, and he sure wasn't into alcohol, but there were no house shows for the week, and his sister had been thrilled that he got a few days off. After much pleading and begging on her part, Josie had finally managed to get Phil out to the nightclub, where she had disappeared into the crowd, leaving him by himself.

Scanning the crowd, he found his sister up by the DJ booth, where she looked like she was talking to the DJ.

'Why the hell does she seem so familiar?'

It wasn't until Josie walked away and she looked up that he recognized her. Phil turned back to the bartender, leaning forwards. "Is that the drummer from F4?"

The guy nodded. "Rynne Janine. Fiery little thing, from what I heard."

Phil had heard it too. Notorious for her temper, she was known to be in and out of anger management. Especially after big tours, when the F4 was partying, and guys would buy her drinks...

"What does she drink?"

-

Rynne sat in her booth, messing with her music when she noticed a figure approaching from her peripherals. "You want a certain song?" she asked loudly, only to have an unopened can of Pepsi placed beside her.

"How about a dance?"

She looked up, brushing her pink streaked brown hair from her eyes, smirking. "Gotta get me drunk to get a dance, punk."

"Don't call me that." He replied, looking fairly serious. "Besides, a little birdie told me you're straight edge."

Rynne looked past him, glaring intently at the bartender as she gave him the finger. "Fucking Jerry..."

The dark haired man smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, do I get a dance?"

She looked him up and down, eyes lingering on his full-sleeved arms. Yet, it was his smile that was doing it in for her. "Depends. Do I get a name?"

"Phil Brooks, otherwise known as CM Punk." His smile broadened, and it was the nail in the proverbial coffin.

"Alright, Brooks. You got it."

Setting it up so that the next half hour was covered, she semi-closed the laptop and followed Phil out onto the dance floor, much to the delight of some of the clubbers.

-

"You're a really good dancer."

"You aren't bad yourself, Punk."

He smiled, despite hating the nickname. "How long you here for?"

"Till Saturday."

"Same."

The song tempo changed drastically, causing Rynne to stop dancing. "I didn't..."

Phil gave a sigh, putting his head in his hand while using the other to gesture at the booth. "You didn't. She did."

As if on cue, there was a voice over the headset. "For all the lovely ladies out there, and to the two celebs in the house."

"Damn Josie..." he muttered, moving to get off the dance floor, only to have his wrist grabbed. Looking back, he saw Rynne wearing a genuine smile, her green eyes shining in the darkness that had settled over the area.

"You do not ask me to dance, then walk away." She stated, letting go of his wrist and crossing her arms. "So, what'll it be?"

With a bit of a smirk, he extended his hand towards her, giving a slight bow. "It'd be my honour if you'd dance with me."

She couldn't help but laugh at the show Phil was making. It was amusing the way that he was turning a faint shade of red, so without anymore hesitation, she accepted his hand. He held her close as they swayed in a slow circle to Crossfade's 'Invincible'.

_**I can't be held responsible  
**__**This is all so new to me  
**__**Just when I think I'm invincible  
**__**You come and happen to me**_

"You know, you really aren't the person tabloids make you out to be." Phil said, his mouth close to her ear.

Rynne gave a small smile, her head leaning on his shoulder. "After what happened, it's easier to be a cold bitch than to let others in."

"Are you willing to let me in?" he asked, praying that the woman in his arms couldn't feel his heart beating faster.

_**I wanna make sure everything's perfect for you  
**__**If you only knew that that's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up on these dead end dreams just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me**_

**_Hey yeah, I wonder have you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out how  
All these thing that I hide on the inside_**

**_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me_**

**_Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a life  
How I never thought I'd survive  
Now I'm taking back all I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life_**

**_Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all okay_**

**_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me_**

**_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me_**

**_I memorized all the words for you  
If you only knew how much that's just not like me_**

The song finished, and she still hadn't answered.

Not wanting to push, Phil let her go, taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "Thanks for the dance."

Once again, he started to walk away when his wrist was grabbed again. This time, when he turned around, he was rewarded with a tender kiss. It lasted only a few seconds, but when he pulled away, Phil was breathless.

"Wow."

With a sly smile, Rynne winked at him. "Call me sometime, Punk."

He just watched as she walked away, and he made his way back to the bar when realization hit.

"Hey, do you know what her number is?"


End file.
